Surrender
by Raven Kawasaki
Summary: Kurama isnt all he makes himself out to be.....when his droven to the edge over his love for Hiei, and his fear of losing him.....everything will change, with one word, and a Black Bladed sword....


Raven:..I love to write song fics don't I?....Well anyways..this is another one.its called "Surrender" by Evanescence(Duh!). PLEASE don't ask what happend's to Hiei, geez, take a wild guess...*Yawns* Sorry if I spelled something wrong, though I don't think I did...just saying sorry, just in case...sorry, im board, I like to talk when I get board!!!! Go on reading the story, and sorry again!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The moon was bright on the damp brown earth, the smell of roses floated soundlessly in the air. And in a patch of fire fly's, a boy, no older then 17, maybe 18 stood, motionless, his eyes hidden by his red bangs, and evil smile across his pale lip's "Im glade you stayed..." He said, soullessly, in all most a whisper to another boy, up in a near by tree, with spiky black hair, and blood red eyes ".why.did you want me to stay?" Hiei smirked at the redhead below him "...I love you..that's why...and I don't want to lose you...I cant lose you.."  
  
~*Is this real enough for you  
  
You were so confused  
  
Now that you've decided to stay  
  
We'll remain together  
  
You can't abandon me  
  
You belong to me *~  
  
"..Kurama...what's wrong with you" Hiei had never seen Kurama acted this way, so, empty..so lost..so, ghostly...as if the moon where casting down its rays onto a confused and lonely soul...But..Kurama wasn't empty, he was so full of life, and love..he wasn't lost, he had everything together, well, more then Hiei anyways, and he wasn't a ghost, no Kurama was alive...he wasn't lonely..what was wrong with him..  
  
"..I want to be with you forever..Hiei" his voice wasn't even a whisper now...it was more.of just breathing.. "..whatever, listen Kurama, ill come back when your well" He tried to run off, but was held back, by some veins, feeding off of Kuramas powers "...you cant..leave..you cant..escape..give into me Hiei..let me live as you..."  
  
~* Breathe in and take my life in you  
  
No longer myself only you  
  
There's no escaping me my love  
  
Surrender*~  
  
"K-Kurama?" No, this couldn't be Kurama, not the Kurama Hiei knew and loved.."...Hiei.my love.even if you run..where will you go..I will always find you...always.." Kurama laughed as though he where a mere little boy ".now that I have you.we can be together, forever..isnt that what you want..its what you want..isnt it..Hiei..?" "..Whats wrong with you.." "..nothings wrong with me..why..do you hate me now..do you hate me...what did I do wrong...why do you hate me..Hiei..." "..Kurama, I don't hate you-" "then we can live forever" Kuramas smile widened as he pulled out a black bladed sword "...we can love forever.now."  
  
~* Darling there's no sense in running  
  
You know I will find you  
  
Everything is perfect now  
  
We can live forever*~  
  
Kurama laughed again, as he began to pull the veins towered him, he laughed harder as Hiei struggled "..why..are you doing this...you cant, escape...remember.. ill just find you.." "damn you , fox, let me go, what are you trying to do!!!???" Hiei fall from the branch he was once perched on, landing hard on the ground "..Hiei.you shouldn't use such language..its rude.." His nails dug deep into the soil, as he tried to pull himself away from the up coming black blade "Kurama, stop it!!" "...you love me..i love you..give into me..surrender...because..you cant run..you cant hide..your mine...and I love you very much Hiei"  
  
~*You can't abandon me  
  
You belong to me  
  
Breathe in and take my life in you  
  
No longer myself only you  
  
There's no escaping me my love  
  
Surrender*~  
  
When Kurama finally got Hiei up to him, he commanded the veins to wrapped tightly around his arms and legs "..Kurama, your not really going to.to." ".don't think of it as death...think of it as a way to forever be together" Kurama sighed, and sat on top of Hieis stumic, the black blade held high above his chest "Kurama..stop it...theres something wrong with you..try to fight it, try Kurama!!!" ".im not sick.."  
  
~*Hands up slowly  
  
Give in to*~  
  
Hieis eyes where focused on the tip of the blade "...Kurama" he took a deep breath in, he could feel his heart pounding hard on his chest "Yes Hiei" Kurama answered cheerfully "..I do love you..and I always will..no matter what you do..ill love you" and with one last laugh, the sword was quickly lowered...  
  
*~Breathe in and take my life in you  
  
No longer myself only you  
  
There's no escaping me my love  
  
Surrender*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Raven: Okay don't ask, I was REALLY board, and mad because my friends keep picking on Kurama, saying stuff like  
  
"OOO-How does my pink hair look!!!" and "Im going to hit you with my rose, ya, ya...Oh..I broke a nail!!"  
  
That made me REAL mad..but I got them back by picking on Hiei...half my friends are HUGE Hiei fans...so im left in the back when they get together, but that's okay, I don't like Hiei, and I don't care!!......I wonder why im saying this...huh.. 


End file.
